Custom:Mallock
Mallock is a minifigure from Fantasia theme. Appearance His usual variation carries similar appearance to Evil Wizards from both Minifigures and Castle themes (also a second one shares his name with Mallock). Mallock is wearing black Magic Hat and robes with many skeletal symbolics. He has a grey beard and a golden staff in a shape of snake. In his Ritual variation Mallock has another shape of beard. He has legs, colored in red, and his torso is colored in the same color. Mallock has another face and white skin on his head. He carries two lightning bolts instead of his staff. His hat is the same. Young Mallock doesn't wear a Magic Hat. Instead of this he has black spiffed-up hair with a curl in the front. He doesn't have a beard but still has his snake-shaped staff. This variation has legs too, colored in earth blue. Torso has the sky blue color and some noble symbolics. Personality Despite his scary appearance, Mallock is kind but little nervous. When he kidnapped Sarah he tried to calm her down trying to explain a reason of kidnapping her, however scared princess didn't listen to the wizard. Even when fighting a Brave One, Mallock shouted that he didn't want to hurt him and asked him to leave him alone and take the princess back. Sometimes Mallock is nervous, usually when somebody interrupts him or something is going wrong. Background Mallock was the most famous wizard, had a woman to love, Malessia, and two pupils, whom he taught magic. He lived a happy and proud life until the Demon Crisis, when a portal to a Demons Realm opened and from that portal demons came to the surface world and started capturing people to their realm. Mallock and his pupils used their powers to close a portal and they did it. However, Malessia and one of the pupils were captured and sent to a Demons Realm. After the Crisis, the second pupil, Hasha, became a king of the Dragon Kingdom and Mallock strangely disappeared. Many years later, a war between the Dragon Kingdom and the Reman Empire suddenly started. Mallock knew a reason of this war and started brewing a potion which could help him to stop that war. Mallock knew that nobody could help him, so he rose up an Undead Army using necromancy in order to ask them to collect important ingredients for his potion. One of the ingredients was a Royal Blood. He kidnapped Princess Sarah to take her blood, but a Brave One took her back. Mallock saw a Brave One fighting bravely and saw a potential in him. So Mallock offered him to join the Undead Army. Good Ending The King William II can't understand a reason of war. He takes the whole court to arrange a council to think about reasons. In one moment Mallock teleports into the castle, reveals himself and tells a true reason: Demon of War took control of the minds of Hasha I and the Emperor Leonidas. He also explains that people who died during this war are not exactly dead, but sent to a Demons Realm. Without his potion he can't release these people but he can open a portal to a Demons Realm. After a Crown Hero defeats a Demon of War and brings his horn as a trophy, Mallock disappears again. Best Ending Mallock is very glad to see a Crown Hero in his army. He then tells which ingredients Hero must collect. The first is a Golden Feather, located in the nest of the Phoenix. Hero sneaks in the nest and takes a Feather. The second ingredient is a Water Dragon Egg, located in the Dark Water Cave. Hero brings it too. After that, Mallock starts giving quests connected with killing people (in reality, sending them to a Demons Realm). Later, Mallock explains reasons of war. Two more ingredients are required for a potion: Royal Blood and Demon's Horn. Hero kills either William II (with his own permission), Hasha I or Leonidas and brings Royal Blood. After that, Mallock opens a portal to a Demons Realm. Hero defeats Demon of War, brings his horn to Mallock and Mallock finally finishes his potion and creates the ultimate magic spell. With this spell wizard releases everyone who was held captive in a Demons Realm, even his first pupil Alexander and his love Malessia. After a Crown Hero was promoted to the Crown Champion, Mallock becomes a court wizard of the Crown Kingdom and makes himself young. Bad Endings His fate is unknown during these routes. Mallock disappears again. Gallery of Variations Notes * He mentions Captain Jack Sparrow, if he's asked why did he join the war.